This invention relates to storing devices and particularly, but not exclusively, to storing devices for storing flat articles such as card, cardboard, paper and the like.
One application of the card is for providing a border around pictures in a picture frame. A professional picture framer will need to store a large number and variety of such pieces of card. If the cards are stacked horizontally on the floor, it is very difficult to remove the cards at the base of the stack. It is difficult to stack the cards vertically without causing bowing. It is therefore preferable to use a storage device.
Known storage devices of this kind comprise a cabinet with timber board separators. These boards take up much space and consequently much storage space is wasted. It is also known to separate cards with vertical rods provided near the front of the cabinet. these rods do not provide a satisfactory separation from front to back and therefore adjoining varieties of the cards are readily mixed together.
The present invention has been made from a consideration of these problems.